Caso 0 Rompiendo una hermandad
by KimRusof
Summary: Franziska von Karma se declara a Miles Edgeworth pero... ¿realmente sentirá algo por el? de forma paralela un homicidio se lleva a cabo cerca del departamento de policía. Las pruebas son concluyentes y Phoenix y Miles no saben cual sera el desenlace del juicio.
1. El encuentro

Fecha: ¿?

Hora: ¿?

Lugar: Despacho de la fiscalía

\- ¡P-para! …. tu estúpido….esto…no…..me gusta….

\- ¿No? Pues…tu cuerpo y tus gemidos dicen otra cosa…...

Miles besó a Franziska por el cuello dándole leves mordidas por este, mientras la sujetaba por los brazos y mantenía atadas sus piernas alrededor de él con un látigo de cuero marrón, el mismo que Franziska en muchas ocasiones había utilizado para torturar a sus subordinados o castigarlos. La joven prodigio de 18 años estaba postrada sobre el escritorio del despacho de Miles, desnuda de la cintura para arriba y a su merced, soltaba leves gemidos mientras Miles pasaba sus dedos por la curva de sus pechos y continuaba besando su cuello. La chica jadeo al sentir los dedos de Miles presionando su pezón, con la otra mano la tomo por la cadera y la pego más a su cintura, en ese momento pudo sentir la entrepierna de Miles, tocándola a través del pantalón, Miles levantó el rostro de forma que ambos pudieran verse fijamente a los ojos. Franziska pudo sentir la agitada respiración de Miles, el sonido de tela desgarrándose se hizo presente en la habitación, las medias de Franziska cayeron al suelo, Miles se levantó dejando libre un momento a la fiscal para desabrochar su pantalón.

Miles se tomó un momento para admirar el cuerpo de la joven, observo con atención cada una de sus curvas, ya no era la niña a la que había conocido en el pasado, ahora era una mujer. Era simplemente…perfecto, Franziska se cubrió los pechos con ambos brazos y se levantó, tratando de empujar a Miles para apartarlo pero la atadura en sus piernas se lo impidió.

-¡Edgeworth! Detente ahora mismo ¡Oh si no!

\- Es curioso que lo digas, fuiste tú la que me beso, además estas…

\- No….no entiendes, es que yo….nunca…

El aire frío alrededor de ellos hizo que la piel de Franziska se erizara, Miles se dio cuenta de esto y la rodeo con sus brazos, sus cuerpos semidesnudos se tocaron, pudo sentir el corazón acelerado de Franziska, acarició suavemente su cabello hasta que pudo sentir como la joven prodigio se calmaba, se quedaron de esa forma por un minuto acto seguido, con la misma mano con la que había acariciado su cabello, Miles tomo a Franziska por la barbilla y la beso. Con la otra mano aparto los brazos de Franziska de sus pechos acariciándolos, Miles empujo suavemente a Franziska hasta que volvió a recostarse sobre el escritorio.

\- Este escritorio…es sospechosamente grande.

Dijo Franziska a Miles mientras él se recostaba nuevamente sobre ella.

\- No me mires así, fue una compra sin pensar.

Miles la beso mientras metía una mano por debajo de la falda de la chica y con la otra se bajaba los pantalones, Franziska empezó a jadear nuevamente, Miles comenzó a acariciarla al mismo tiempo que lamia uno de sus pezones, Franziska estaba extasiada, gimiendo en un volumen más alto, cuando Miles introdujo suavemente sus dedos dentro de ella tocando su punto más íntimo, Franziska entre gemidos comenzó a jadear su nombre, esto solo excito aún más a Miles, quien apretó el puño de la mano con la que se estaba recargando sobre el escritorio para contenerse, Franziska jadeando abrazo a Miles por el cuello y grito su nombre embriagada por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

\- L-Lo siento…..n-no puedo más….te necesito….. ¡Ya!

Miles volvió a tomarla por los brazos y entro en ella, ignorando un líquido rojizo que resbalo por la pierna de Von Karma, Franziska le araño la espalda por el dolor y Miles comenzó a moverse y continúo acariciándola. Ambos estaban extasiados, al llegar al climax Franziska grito nuevamente el nombre de Miles y el sin despegarse de ella, le mordió el cuello dejando un moretón entre morado y rojo, al tiempo que luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Se besaron una última vez, y se quedaron en esa posición hasta que ambos se recuperaron. Miles poso su mano sobre el pecho de Franziska, acariciándola hasta llegar a la mejilla. Su piel era suave, se sentía como la seda y desprendía un olor dulce, blanca cual crema, esa mujer arrogante y testaruda podía sacar a flote el lado más vulnerable de Miles pero ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta resonaba dentro de su mente, estaba teniendo un debate consigo mismo cuando Franziska levanto su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso, él también la beso y al separarse miro el reloj, eran las 23:30.

\- Ya es algo tarde.

Dijo para sí mismo, cuando Franziska interrumpió

\- Ya debería irme, así que…muévete.

\- Oh….claro ¿Tienes donde quedarte? Después de todo acabas de volver de Alemania.

Miles se levantó y desato las ataduras de Franziska, al mismo tiempo ella se incorporó, bajo del escritorio y busco su ropa que estaba regada por toda la oficina. Tomo el sostén que estaba sobre el sillón ignorando la pregunta de Miles y procediendo a buscar su blusa.

\- Si no tienes donde quedarte…..podríamos pasar la noche aquí.

Franziska se dio la vuelta sorprendida para ver directamente a Miles, el cual le sonrío de forma picara, ella frunció el ceño y respondió.

\- ¿Le estas pidiendo a una Von Karma que duerma en la calle tal como un abogado defensor? por favor, ya he hecho una reservación en el hotel Gatewater, mis subordinados ya deben haber llevado mi equipaje.

\- Bueno, siendo ese el caso puedo llevarte hasta el hotel.

Miles se abotono la camisa y terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón, al volver la mirada hacia Franziska ella también estaba terminando de vestirse, abrochando el último de los botones de su chaleco azul, pero había algo extraño en ella, parecía preocupada, casi no ponía atención en lo que hacía o lo que le rodeaba. Miles poso la mirada en ella, preocupado la rodeo con los brazos y trato de que Franziska le regresara la mirada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Franziska empujo a Miles y se separó de él, dirigió su atención hacia otro punto y simplemente se limitó a decir

\- Un Fiscal incompetente me está tocando, eso es lo que pasa ¿Qué esperas? No tengo toda la noche, quiero llegar a mi habitación lo más pronto posible y si sigues perdiendo el tiempo eso no va a pasar ¿Oh si?

El la conocía perfectamente, sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero era imposible conseguir algo de información de esa mujer, aquella mujer que me vuelve loco en más de una forma, pensó. Miles tomo las llaves de su automóvil del escritorio, el que ahora estaba todo revuelto y algunos de los papeles que estaban sobre el habían terminado en el suelo. Ambos salieron del despacho sin decir una palabra, Franziska se veía tensa, tal vez hasta paranoica, volteaba a todos lados buscando algo…o a alguien. Miles quería abrazarla, quería saber que estaba pasando pero Franziska lo rechazaría ¿Cómo podía comportarse así tan de repente? Unas horas atrás ella misma había llegado al despacho de Miles, estaba temblando y con la voz quebradiza, él intento consolarla y ella le había robado un beso, se disculpó pero justo después de eso Miles le devolvió el beso y Franziska lo había empujado al sillón para sentarse sobre sus piernas viéndolo de frente, para empezar a gimotear que lo necesitaba junto a ella, algo dentro de Miles que solo era una chispa se convirtió de manera violenta en un incendio y el resto…es historia. No lo podía decir enserio ¿verdad? Era lo que se preguntaba Miles mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de un mercedes color rojo, Franziska sin darle las gracias entro al auto y cerró la puerta. Miles permaneció de pie unos segundos observándola aún tenía esa mirada perdida y esa expresión de incertidumbre, el verla de esa manera le revolvía el estómago, la amaba.

Miles sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda al pensar en esto, entro en el auto y fueron en dirección al hotel. Si, la amaba, como a una hermana ¿Cierto? Pero….los hermanos no se besan de forma tan pasional ni tienen intimidad, pensaba Miles apenas poniendo atención al camino. Tomé su virginidad pero…ella estaba de acuerdo….. ¿No? Por eso fue al despacho….por eso…..eso significa que… La voz de un hombre, miembro del ballet parking, interrumpió los pensamientos de Miles el rechazo un boleto dorado que el hombre le ofrecía, diciendo que solo tardaría unos minutos, después de decir esto volvió la mirada hacia Franziska, la cual no estaba prestando atención a la conversación entre los dos hombres a su lado, Miles no pudo evitar preguntarse si Franziska estaría pensando en lo mismo que él. Entraron al vestíbulo y subieron por un ascensor hasta el 5to piso y tras recorrer un pasillo adornado con una alfombra roja, paredes doradas y cuadros de paisajes, se detuvieron frente a una puerta color café, con una placa dorada que tenía grabada un numero 301. Franziska abrió la puerta y un crujido resonó por todo el pasillo, la joven se dispuso a entrar pero Miles la tomo por la muñeca y la detuvo, trato de besarla pero ella se negó. Miles poso su rostro en el hombro de Franziska.

\- ¿Por qué? ….. ¿Porque me besaste si no sentías nada? ¿Por qué me dejaste tenerte si después ibas a comportante tan fría como siempre?

\- Miles...tenía miedo…..

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

Miles clavo su mirada en la de Franziska ella se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento rápido, se dio la vuelta y entro a la habitación, no sin antes decir.

\- Ni una palabra de esto… Edgeworth.

La puerta de madera se cerró delante de Miles, dejando a este solo en el corredor, con un vacío en el estómago y con una ansiedad que le provocaba querer golpear a alguien. Apretó los dientes y dio un puñetazo a la pared, para después dirigirse a la puerta del edificio.

Interrupción de la escritora: Todas son iguales Q3Q /3

Fecha: ¿?

Hora: 10:00

Lugar: Bufete Wright & Co

\- ¡Esta oficina es un desastre! Y tengo que limpiarla toda yo solo…. ¡Argh! ¿Dónde está maya cuando la necesitas? ….bueno…..no creo que nadie venga hoy….asi que…

Phoenix Wright se sentó en una silla cercana a él y encendió la televisión, paso canal tras canal hasta llegar al canal de noticias, un homicidio había sido cometido en un callejón cercano al departamento de policía alrededor de las 21:00 y 22:00 horas, el sospechoso principal había sido detenido esa mañana pero hasta el momento la policía había mantenido la identidad del sospechoso oculta. El teléfono celular de Phoenix comenzó a sonar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Debería dejar de ver las noticias, siempre que lo hago pasa esto…..

Contesto la llamada y para su sorpresa, la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica era un viejo conocido que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Wright! ¿Estás viendo las noticias?

Miles estaba muy alterado, sonaba como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho, a Phoenix le pareció escuchar sus latidos a través de la bocina del teléfono.

\- Si eso hago…. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Necesito que vengas al centro de detención! Franziska… ¡Detuvieron a Franziska por el homicidio!

\- ¿¡QUE?! …. ¿Hola?...¿Miles?...

Tras cortar la llamada, la puerta del bufete se abrió y Maya entro con dos hamburguesas envueltas en mano, Phoenix aún estaba pálido por la noticia, tomo a Maya por el brazo y la saco de ahí.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Al centro de detención, detuvieron a Franziska Von Karma por un homicidio

\- ¿¡EH?!


	2. Punto de quiebre

**_Hola non/ ciertamente no esperaba que mi fanfic tuviera followers x'D empece el fic terminando los juegos de ace attorney que me atraparon en cuanto los probé, fue una idea que tenía desde hace ya un tiempo, especialmente porque en cuanto introdujeron a Franziska me enamore del personaje y de inmediato la shippe con Miles x'D en vista de que al menos a algunas personas les gusto mi fic continuare con esto :3 por lo que la actualizare de forma semanal entre miércoles o viernes, dependiendo de como este todo en la uni. Gracias por leer nvn_**

Al llegar al centro de detención se encontraron con Miles, este se encontraba hablando con los policías del lugar, Phoenix se acercó a Miles y cuando estuvieron cara a cara tras unos breves momentos de incomodidad, Maya rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamó señor Edgeworth?

\- Es por Franziska, se le acusa de homicidio

Maya y Phoenix se miraron confusos, ya habían vivido una situación similar con Edgeworth tiempo atrás, pero esta vez era diferente, la actitud arrogante y violenta de Franziska hacia que ambos sospecharan de su supuesta inocencia. Phoenix tenía que averiguar más.

\- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

\- La policía dice que varios testigos vieron salir a Franziska del departamento de policía, alrededor de las 21:00 horas, estaba recogiendo las pruebas para un nuevo caso al que fue asignada, entre los objetos estaban un cuchillo, un pañuelo ensangrentado y varias fotografías. Horas después unos hombres encontraron a la víctima, un hombre de 40 años llamado Oswald Rockfield, la hora de muerte fue a las 21:20.

\- ¿Cómo murió la victima?

\- Lo apuñalaron en el tórax y lo golpearon en la cabeza, el golpe le rompió la vértebra del cuello.

\- ¿Donde esta ella ahora?

\- Está siendo interrogada, Wrigth…..ella…no puede ser la culpable….

\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?

\- ….Solo…..lo se…

Phoenix pudo ver que a través del alma de Edgeworth se formaban dos psicocandados, Miles le ocultaba algo, quizá podría obtener más información de Franziska pero estaba consciente de las bajas probabilidades de tener éxito, el carácter fuerte y terco de Franziska les jugaba en contra. Oswald Rockfield, ese nombre resonaba en su mente, el nombre le era familiar, hurgando en su memoria pudo encontrar lo que buscaba. Oswald había sido el abogado defensor en uno de los casos en los que Franziska había sido fiscal, el crimen, homicidio premeditado, la acusación encontró suficientes pruebas para culpar al cliente de Oswald, por lo que el caso no duro más de 1 día y el veredicto…..culpable. Franziska había ganado el caso ¿Por qué querría matar a Oswald? Entraron a la sala de visitas, en donde pudieron encontrar a Franziska von Karma, al percatarse de su presencia Franziska dirigió la mirada hacia Miles y frunció el ceño. El ambiente era tenso.

\- Phoenix Wright…..si vienes a burlarte ¡no estoy de humor!

\- ¡AAAAAH!

Phoenix se cubrió con ambos brazos esperando recibir un latigazo, para su sorpresa Franziska solo dirigió su atención hacia Miles.

\- Hay un gran cristal entre nosotros…..aunque quisiera no podría darte un latigazo.

Dijo Maya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Miles miro fijamente a Franziska y agregó:

\- Y aunque no hubiera protección alguna….ella no podría hacerlo

Phoenix y Maya miraron a Miles, su expresión era distante, sus ojos estaban clavados en la nada y después de mirar una última vez a Franziska salió de la habitación. Maya salió a buscarlo y Phoenix se quedó a solas con Franziska.

\- ¿A qué se refería Franziska?

Franziska desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual con Phoenix, no le tomo mucho tiempo comprender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tu látigo…no lo tienes ¿cierto? ¿Es por eso que estas aquí? Lo encontraron en la escena del crimen….

Franziska soltó una risa y regreso su atención a Phoenix.

\- Pobre estúpido que cree cosas estúpidas…..de haber encontrado mi látigo en la escena del crimen no les habría tomado tanto arrestarme, la víctima fue hallada a las 06:00.

\- Entonces… ¿En dónde está?

-….

-¿Por qué fuiste arrestada?

\- Encontraron….uno de mis pendientes en la escena del crimen y…un guante con sangre de la víctima.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo a las 21:20?

\- Estaba…..con Miles…..

La voz de Franziska se volvió temblorosa y Phoenix pudo ver como 4 psicocandados se formaban alrededor de Franziska, a ese paso Phoenix no lograría reunir la información suficiente para el juicio de mañana, y no sería capaz de defender a Franziska ante el tribunal ni siquiera sabía si ella realmente era inocente. Necesitaba hacerla cooperar de alguna forma, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Franziska…..estas ocultándome algo ¿cierto?

\- Pse…..Ya no tengo nada más que decir Señor Phoenix Wright.

Franziska se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, Phoenix no trato de detenerla, sabía que sin pruebas no podría hacer hablar a Franziska, por lo que decidió salir en busca de Maya y Miles, principalmente de Miles, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando y que le estaban ocultando. Al salir se encontró con el inspector Gumshoe, afortunadamente él se mostró más cooperador que los afectados del caso, revelándole que un testigo había visto a la señorita von Karma cerca de la escena del crimen alrededor de las 21:25. El caso estaba empeorando, tras despedirse de este se encontró con Maya.

\- ¿Dónde está Miles?

\- Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer antes del juicio de mañana, al parecer el…..será el fiscal

-….

-¿Eso es bueno cierto? Quiere decir que será amable con la señorita von Karma

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…después de todo…sigue siendo Miles Edgeworth, pero antes….necesito hablar con él, quiero saber porque estaba tan seguro de que von Karma no era la culpable.

-Podemos ir a su despacho, no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Es una opción…..

Después de tomar la decisión de ir a visita a Miles en su despacho, los compañeros tomaron un taxi en dirección a este, Franziska ocultaba algo, y Phoenix no estaba seguro del todo respecto a su inocencia, pero si Miles sabía algo que pudiera ayudarlo a conocer la verdad tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Por qué todos los fiscales se meten en problemas en algún momento? Y…..aún más importante…. ¿PORQUE TENGO QUE SER YO SU ABOGADO?

Maya soltó una risa al escuchar a su compañero quejarse respecto al asunto. Cuando llegaron al despacho y entraron al estacionamiento, pudieron percatarse de que faltaba algo. El mercedes de Miles no se encontraba ahí, si el sería el fiscal del juicio mañana tendría que estar preparando su caso, al tocar la puerta notaron que esta estaba abierta, sin embargo, no había ni rastro de Edgeworth. Aún más preocupante, la oficina estaba totalmente revuelta, eso era extraño, pues Miles ciertamente era una persona muy pulcra. Había papeles, lápices y plumas por el piso, las almohadas del sillón estaban desordenadas y un látigo que asomaba por debajo del sillón llamo la atención de Phoenix. Maya recogió el látigo y se lo entregó a Phoenix.

\- No hay duda….es el látigo de von Karma…

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Créeme….lo conozco muy…pero MUY bien….

Phoenix se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, intentando elaborar una hipótesis de lo que pudo haber pasado, Maya por otro lado siguió registrando la habitación, tras buscar bajo el escritorio cerca del bote de basura pudo encontrar una especie de trozo de tela.

\- ¡Nick! Mira esto…..

La joven médium entrego la prueba a su compañero, este la observo de cerca y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, un par de medias de color café oscuro, destrozadas de la parte superior y que Phoenix pudo reconocer de inmediato.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¿PERO QUE CARAJ…..

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Una voz masculina sorprendió al abogado y a la joven médium, Phoenix dirigió su mirada hacia Miles que estaba de pie en la entrada de la oficina. Miles observo el objeto que Phoenix sostenía en sus manos. Tras abrir los ojos de par en par ambas partes se quedaron en silencio, temiendo que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus bocas pudiera aumentar la incomodidad entre ellos.

\- Miles….esto es….

\- Yo…

\- ¡POR ESO ESTABAS TAN SEGURO DE QUE NO HABIA SIDO ELLA!

\- tssssss…le pusieron el cuerno UvU

Dijo Maya con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Los psicocandados alrededor de Miles se rompieron al unísono al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba totalmente rojo, de la misma forma que lo hacia el de Phoenix. Maya con la misma expresión, solo miro a los dos hombres, esperando a ver el desenlace de aquella situación tan extraña. Phoenix pidió a Maya que los dejara a solas, y tras varios empujones de Phoenix finalmente salió de la habitación.

\- Bien, explícame lo que paso aquí con lujo de detalles…

Dijo Phoenix tras cerrar la puerta y al regresar la vista hacía Miles este frunció el ceño y lo observo con una expresión de horror. Phoenix advirtió lo que pasaba por la mente de Miles y tras sobresaltarse y ponerse del color de un tomate de nuevo añadió.

\- ¡N-NO ME REFERIA A ESO!

\- No sabía que sintieras tal atracción por Franziska….

\- ¡NO! Solo explícame que….ya sabes….su coartada

Miles desvió la mirada apenado y relato a Phoenix los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Miles dijo a Phoenix que esa noche Franziska fue a verlo a su oficina, ella estaba temblorosa y se veía asustada, por más que él había intentado no logro que Franziska le contara lo que había pasado y cuando insistió Franziska lo golpeo con su látigo, varias veces. Después de eso su conversación se desvió y se le confeso a Miles cuando eso paso, volvió a golpearlo con el látigo y comenzó a gritarle qué él tendría que haber estado ahí, antes de que Miles si quiera pudiera preguntar a qué se refería ella lo beso.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

Phoenix interrumpió previniendo los sucesos que venían después del beso, y no queriendo conocer más detalles al respecto.

\- Bueno, no preste mucha atención pero….cuando ella me empujo al sillón y se sentó sobre mis piernas….pude notar que le faltaba un pendiente

\- El mismo que encontraron en la escena del crimen.

\- Eso parece… y cuando me quito la camisa vi que le faltaba un guante.

-…..Para de alardear…..

\- Solo te digo los hechos

Miles sonrió triunfal, Phoenix en sus adentros maldecía a Edgeworth, no sentía nada por Franziska, eso era cierto pero era imposible no admitir lo bella que era la fiscal y tener de esa forma a una von Karma…le producía cierta envidia. Phoenix salió de la oficina y junto con Maya, se fue a la escena del crimen. Miles los vio partir y recogió del suelo las medias rotas de Franziska, las dejo sobre el escritorio y salió de la oficina.

Minutos más tarde, en el centro de detención Miles estaba cara a cara con Franziska, pero esta vez sin su abogado defensor.

\- Miles…

\- Franziska…Phoenix…..ya sabe lo que tú y yo hicimos anoche…

\- De forma que hablaste….

-Pero…..hay demasiadas pruebas en tu contra, para empezar, el guante

-No tiene mis huellas

-Pero tenía sangre y tu pendiente, estaba en la camiseta de la víctima, realmente…..fuiste tú….

\- Tú estabas conmigo anoche, quizá alguien nos estaba observando y cuando nos fuimos….

\- No….no querías confesarte…no me buscabas a mi…buscabas una coartada.

La culpa se hizo presente en el rostro de Franziska los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y el nudo que se formó en su garganta le hizo imposible el hablar.

\- Después de que lo mataste….necesitabas una coartada, por eso te aseguraste de que recordara bien nuestro encuentro, fingiste que…me amabas…me sedujiste….para que en el juicio Phoenix pudiera decir que alguien nos habría visto y habría tomado parte de tu ropa para inculparte…pero no contabas con el testigo que lo vio todo

\- Miles…..yo…no…

\- tal como lo haría un von Karma…

Franziska bajo la mirada mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, Miles ahora también con un nudo en la garganta se levantó y se marchó, ignorando los sollozos de la mujer detrás del cristal. En otro lugar cercano al centro de detención, Phoenix y Maya se encontraban investigando la escena del crimen, un hombre con la complexión de un gorila les interrumpió. El inspector Gumshoe advirtió a Phoenix que la caja con las pruebas del caso de la siguiente semana, habían desaparecido.


	3. Los lazos no se rompen

**_Hola non/ espero que estén disfrutando del fanfic :3 y les advierto algo...esto va para largo .w. les recuerdo que las actualizaciones se harán miércoles o viernes, si llega el día sábado pues...quiere decir que algo paso en la uni y tardare en subirlo x3 gracias por el apoyo :3_**

\- ¿Saben quién se pudo llevar las pruebas?

\- Bueno…aún no amigo, pero es posible que la señorita von Karma aun las tenga en su posesión, ya sabes cómo es cuando tiene que probar la culpabilidad de alguien.

\- ¿Ya revisaron su habitación en el hotel Gatewater?

\- Ciertamente no….pero el sr. Edgeworth se encargaría de revisar esa zona.

Phoenix observo la escena, era un callejón, húmedo, con olor a cloaca y un enorme contenedor de basura color verde era el hogar de un nido de ratas. El sitio perfecto para cometer un crimen, pensó Phoenix. Un repaso por el polvoriento suelo hizo que se diera cuenta, de la presencia de casquillos de bala cerca del contenedor, además en la pared a un lado de este había marcas de disparos.

\- Pero la policía no encontró ningún arma de fuego ¿verdad?

Maya se acercó a la pared y toco las marcas con las puntas de los dedos, el grito del detective Gumshoe para advertirle que no tocara la escena del crimen hizo que la médium saltara del susto, Phoenix tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que Maya no escuchara su risa.

\- ¡NICK!

\- ¡Au! Para ser tan pequeña tienes mucha fuerza.

Maya golpeo a Phoenix por el brazo y mientras él intentaba que la mitad del brazo no se le cayera por el impacto, se percató de pisadas en las manchas de sangre, la suela del zapato aún era distinguible, por lo que Phoenix tomo una fotografía y la guardo en un maletín pequeño. Phoenix dio otro vistazo a la escena del crimen pero no pudo ver alguna otra cosa de interés. Del otro lado de la calle pudo ver un pequeño restaurante, no era de mucha clase pero ni el ni Maya habían probado bocado en el desayuno y ciertamente, llevar a cabo una investigación en esas condiciones….era un hecho inverosímil para ambos. Maya y Phoenix cruzaron la calle y entraron al restaurante, se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba cerca de la entrada, cuando Maya tomo el menú entre sus manos lo primero que busco fue algún tipo de hamburguesa que sirvieran en el lugar. Una joven chica se les acerco y levanto una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo negro.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Nicole, seré su mesera durante esta tarde ¿Qué van a ordenar?

\- ¡Quiero una hamburguesa elefante!

\- Linda….. ¿Segura que puedes con…un platillo tan grande? Tiene tres rebanadas de carne, bistec, tocino…

Phoenix dirigió su atención a la camarera.

\- No te preocupes por eso ella ya a….

La joven chica tenía una venda cubriéndole el brazo derecho, además de un pequeño parche en el rostro. La mirada de Phoenix se posó sobre la chica, ella al percatarse de esto se cubrió el rostro con la libreta.

\- Señor….le agradecería que no…..

\- Disculpe…emm…si no le molesta que pregunte…

\- Es….un tema privado…..le agradecería que se limitara a ordenar su comida y ya.

\- ¡Oh! Claro…..sandwich de pollo asado y…café.

\- En un momento volveré con su orden.

La mesera camino hacia una caja registradora, dejo un papel cerca de una pequeña ventana y continúo atendiendo las otras mesas.

-Nick… ¿tú crees que la señorita von karma pudo haberlo hecho?

Maya miro desconcertada a Phoenix, el solo dirigió su mirada al de su joven acompañante y bajo el menú mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

\- No lo sé… aún hay muchas dudas por responder respecto a lo que paso existe una posibilidad de que Franziska no lo hiciera, quiero decir…..ni siquiera tenía un buen motivo

\- Bueno además del motivo este caso es muy raro ¿no te parece?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno…por lo que entiendo….la señorita von Karma visitó al sr Edgeworth durante o después el asesinato ¿cierto? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y su oficina no está precisamente cerca…..

\- ¿Insinúas que lo visito por otro motivo?

\- No lo sé…es una mujer impredecible

\- Tienes razón….

Maya sintió un roce en la espalda y al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Nicole, luchando por no tirar la bandeja con su orden, Maya le ayudo a colocar el sándwich de pollo y su hamburguesa en la mesa, mientras la mesera colocaba dos tazas de café cada una con una pequeña cuchara plateada y otra taza con algo parecido a la crema. Maya hambrienta, tomo la hamburguesa entre sus manos y le dio un gran mordisco, Phoenix la observo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que casi la perdía después de que fue secuestrada por una desquiciada, se sentía feliz de poder estar con ella cada minuto de su día.

\- Por cierto, lamento que tengamos que pasar nuestro primer aniversario investigando un caso.

Phoenix se acercó a Maya y poso su mano sobre la suya. Maya apenada se cubrió el rostro con la otra mano y volteo hacia la ventana para evitar su mirada.

\- Esta bien…no me molesta, después de todo estoy contigo ¿Oh no? Si estoy a tu lado no me importa en donde este parada, además tengo una gran hamburguesa eso me hace aún más feliz.

Phoenix la beso suavemente en la mejilla, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, Maya ahora con el rostro al rojo vivo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y Phoenix soltó una leve risa. Algunas chicas querían joyas, bolsos, viajes entre otros lujos para su primer aniversario, pero Maya solo quería estar a su lado, y por supuesto, una hamburguesa, tener a una chica tan dulce y sin pretensiones era algo para estar de lo más gustoso.

\- ¿Enserio tuve que estar en peligro de muerte para que me notaras? ¡Eres muy cruel Nick!

\- Lo se…. El pensar que podía perderte para siempre hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi….jeje…..perdona.

Maya beso rápidamente a Phoenix en los labios y continuo con su comida, el abogado sonrió y el rugir de sus entrañas le recordó el sándwich que se encontraba frente a él. Al degustar su comida, pudo percatarse de que Nicole los observaba fijamente, una sensación de tensión e incomodidad crecía en el ambiente

-Nick…..

Phoenix al escuchar la voz de Maya dirigió su atención hacia la puerta, donde una imponente figura masculina hizo sonar la campanilla de la entrada, Miles al verlos, tomo una silla de una de las mesas vacías y se sentó junto a ellos. Maya a través de sus habilidades de médium pudo sentir como el espíritu de Miles estaba agitado, atrapado en una especie de zona oscura y helada, un escalofrió de muerte recorrió la espalda de Maya y en respuesta ella se aferró al brazo de Phoenix. El abogado al ver a su compañera de esa manera supo que algo no iba bien.

\- Miles… ¿Está todo bien?

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo respecto al caso, esta es toda la información que pude reunir.

Miles saco un pequeño folder de color beige de un portafolios de piel de color marrón, se lo entrego a Phoenix y el al dar una hojeada al contenido del folder, fue invadido por un sentimiento de intriga.

\- ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

\- Necesito….que estés bien informado si vas a representar a Franz….. a la fiscal von Karma

Phoenix saco un archivo del folder, en el que se podía leer que la caja de pruebas que Franziska llevaba con ella el día del crimen aún no había sido localizada, habían capturas de las cámaras de seguridad de la oficina de policía, en las cuales se le veía salir del edificio con ella. Además de fotografías tomadas por los detectives de la habitación donde se hospedaba, en donde no había ni rastro de aquellas pruebas de vital importancia. Detrás de estas hojas se encontraba un anexo escrito a mano, la letra era de Franziska. El rostro de Phoenix perdió su color y observo horrorizado a Miles.

\- No puede ser…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Maya estaba tan aferrada al brazo de su amante que pudo sentir como su pulso iba aumentando, mientras tanto Phoenix no podía creer lo que veía, volvió a leer las hojas color canela una y otra vez, pero simplemente no podía creerlo. Franziska había escrito una nota suicida.

\- Si Franziska escribió esto….al presentarlo en la corte quedara claro que sentía culpabilidad por lo que paso con Oswald y por tanto…..

Miles se llevó una mano al rostro y con una voz fría solo dijo:

\- Que ella lo hizo…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, nadie estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar o que decir, siempre habían visto a Franziska como a una mujer fría y calculadora, un paso delante de todo y todos, pero ahora, se daban cuenta de que no era más que una chica, que al igual que ellos podía sentir emociones parecidas a la culpa o el arrepentimiento, de forma lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella viera como única opción viable el terminar con su vida.

-Phoenix…cuando ella fue a verme esa noche…estaba intentando obtener una coartada.

\- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

\- No…..pero no fue difícil imaginarlo después de leer esa nota, probablemente supo que yo no sería lo suficientemente idiota para no darme cuenta de la hora.

\- ¿La hora?

\- Cuando Franziska fue a verme eran alrededor de las 21:50, 30 minutos después del crimen, si yo declaraba eso en el tribunal….bueno…..su palabra ya no valdría nada, probablemente no vio otra salida más que terminar con todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es real?

\- La analizo el laboratorio y conozco muy bien su letra, créeme es de ella

Miles se mordió los labios, se puso de pie y salió del restaurante.

\- 30 minutos….es más o menos lo que toma llegar a la oficina de la fiscalía desde aquí.

Maya balbuceo mientras veía por la ventana el mercedes color vino de Miles dar la vuelta y marcharse.

\- Y ¿ahora qué?

Maya soltó a Phoenix y lo observo preocupada.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé….por ahora….creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a casa.

Phoenix tomo a Maya por el brazo y salieron del restaurante en dirección al Bufete. Aún quedaban muchas preguntas y ya no había tiempo para responder ninguna, el juicio sería mañana y solo quedaba esperar un milagro.

Esa misma noche Phoenix Wright recibió una llamada telefónica que lo citaba en el parque cercano a su bufete, Maya se había retirado a la aldea Kurain por lo que tendría que asistir al llamado solo, tenía cierta sospecha sobre quien podría ser.

Al llegar al parque, pudo ver a lo lejos una sombra parecía una figura masculina y al acercarse más, confirmo su sospecha, Miles Edgeworth estaba de pie en medio de la oscuridad, Phoenix se colocó a su lado. Miles encendió un cigarrillo y clavo la mirada en los árboles.

\- Miles, no sabía que fumabas

\- Solo lo hago de vez en cuando…..

-No puedo representarla…no importa cuántas vueltas le dé al caso, la respuesta es la misma…ella es culpable.

\- Lo se…

Miles dejo salir el humo del cigarrillo mientras reía de forma nerviosa, Phoenix se sorprendió, no esperaba ver una reacción así de alguien como Miles, no parecía disfrutar su triunfo definitivo en el juicio más bien, parecía triste incluso decepcionado.

\- Ella solo me utilizo…se acostó conmigo solo para….ella ni siquiera me….

-….Lo siento…

\- Phoenix…necesito que ganes el juicio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No voy a defender a esa asesina! Se merece la pena de muerte ¡MILES! ¡ELLA LO ASESINO!

\- Phoenix…yo…la amo, por favor…no la dejes morir

El abogado apenas pudo ver la silueta del rostro de Miles, pero le pareció ver lagrimas caer de su mejilla, no pudo ver ningún psicocandado, por lo que, Miles tenía que estar diciendo la verdad. Miles dejo caer su cigarrillo al suelo, lo apago con la suela de su zapato y soltó una última bocanada de humo.

\- Después de que mi padre murió y empezara mi preparación para convertirme en fiscal, Franziska se convirtió en mi única compañía.

Por la mente de Miles se cruzaron cientos de memorias sobre los momentos que había pasado al lado de Franziska, corriendo en el jardín de la mansión von Karma, leyendo libros para ella en la biblioteca, así como también recordó el llanto de Franziska, el cual sonaba por toda la mansión cuando tenía que partir con Manfred y dejarla sola en esa gigantesca prisión. Franziska siempre había luchado por llenar los zapatos de su padre, su nombre era un gran peso sobre sus hombros desde tan corta edad, la mayor parte de su tiempo sin Miles se dedicó a leer todos los libros sobre leyes que había a su disposición, siempre memorizando cada una de esas palabras, leyendo archivos sobre los casos de su padre, siempre intentando cumplir con las expectativas de los demás. Se esperaba de ella que fuera una fiscal igual o mejor que Manfred von Karma y conforme Franziska iba cumpliendo cada una de las exigencias del público mayores eran sus expectativas y por tanto, ella se sentía mucho más presionada con todas esas miradas sobre ella, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. La última vez que Miles visitó la mansión fue un año después de que Franziska se graduó como fiscal, estaba tan cambiada. Para su corta edad ya era bastante madura, había ganado todos los juicios a los que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento, sin embargo ese hecho no la complacía, en el fondo Franziska se sentía sola nadie la conocía realmente y la única persona con la que realmente había tenido un lazo se había marchado de su vida, Miles intento enmendar el vínculo que tenían durante su estadía en Alemania, aunque ella seguía resentida con él termino pasando el tiempo a su lado, de vez en cuando daban paseos en el centro de la ciudad o simplemente charlaban a solas. Conforme más la conocía Miles pudo ver reflejada una parte de él mismo en ella, tuvo oportunidad de ver a la verdadera Franziska no a la fiscal, sino a una chica que nunca tuvo la ocasión para ser lo que era, una persona atada a seguir el destino que la sangre le imponía. Fue capaz de ver algo que nadie más, a la Franziska que solo era un ser humano, pasaron 2 meses y un lazo entre ellos se fortaleció, sin embargo, no era el que Miles esperaba, le era imposible verla como a una hermana, ya no más. El deseaba poder estar con ella pero el tener a Manfred como mentor lo forzó a ocultar sus sentimientos, y simplemente olvidarla, de esa forma regreso a américa y varias mujeres comenzaron a entrar y salir de su vida, pero ninguna fue capaz de llenar el vacío que había dejado Franziska. Pasaron los años y el que Miles le dedicara todo su tiempo a su trabajo hizo que la vida se volviera más llevadera para él, hasta que al regresar de su viaje en buscado del significado de ser un fiscal se enteró de que Franziska estaba en el país, el verla de nuevo provoco que la sangre emanara de sus viejas heridas pero, Manfred ya no estaba más ¿Tenía una oportunidad esta vez? Aunque Franziska había logrado soltarse de las ataduras de su apellido seguía viéndose afectada por su reputación como fiscal, aún era fría y mostraba muy poco de sus emociones hasta esa noche, dos simples palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que el mundo de Miles diera un giro de 360 grados, pero el cuchillo ya había sido clavado y ahora no había forma de detener el sangrado, se encontraba desecho. Phoenix por su parte, quería creer en Franziska, de verdad lo quería pero al ver y analizar todas las pruebas, le era imposible, no había otra variable que pudiera usar para probar su inocencia si realmente lo era, sin mencionar los psicocandados que vio en su alma.

\- La decisión es tuya…

Miles se dio la vuelta, poso una mano sobre el hombro de Phoenix y se retiró.


End file.
